


Books Shouldn’t Be Judged By Covers And People Shouldn’t Be Either

by BeHappyWithTheLittleThings



Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: please be kind, we deserve kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings/pseuds/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings
Summary: I challenge you to be kind for people do not wear their problems in sleeves for all to see. There shoes are no actually there for you to walk in and find every ache and sadness and cause and imagine how much better the world would be if we were just a little kinder and little nicer. What a wonderful world it be
Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779160





	Books Shouldn’t Be Judged By Covers And People Shouldn’t Be Either

I challenge you to be kind.  
A simple challenge really. It shouldn’t be that hard. Smile. Wave. Say please and thanks. Give random compliments and random hugs. Even if they ignore you. Even if they’re rude. Because here’s the thing. People do not wear their problems on their shirts. Do not have “Just lost a child” pinned to the sleeves of their jackets. Do not have “just diagnosed with cancer” written in sloppy letters on their back packs. They do not carry hats reading “just lost my parents” or “lost my brother to suicide” or “suicidal” or “anorexic” or “rape survivor” or “working four jobs to pay for food to feed my baby girl”. The angry boys don’t wear “abusive family” across their sweatshirts hiding bruises. The popular girls don’t wear “Shoving fingers down my throat after meals'' across shirts hiding too skinny figures. You never know what someones going through. Never know how many steps away from breaking down someone is. Never know how close to giving up someone is. How many strangers that you walk by are gonna commit suicide. How many are going home to torn homes. How many are gonna cry in the shower tonight. So be kind. Always be kind.


End file.
